


Perfect

by Yitzhakonbroadway (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yitzhakonbroadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. At the sight of Dan contently dozing off in his lap. He smiled at how perfect everything seemed in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"Ugh when are we gonna be done with the camera?" Dan frustratedly huffed out.  
"We have another episode to record for the third video today. You know that." Arin said back while messing around in the game.   
"Mmm, I want you now though, Big Cat," He quickly unraveled himself from the blanket he had wrapped himself in and climbed on top of the younger mans lap.   
He wrapped his arms around Arin's neck and placed his head on his shoulder, sighing happily. Arin couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. At the sight of Dan contently dozing off in his lap.   
He smiled at how perfect everything seemed in that moment.   
He grabbed the blanket the Dan was once wrapped in and placed it over the both of them.  
With the warmth of the man on his lap and the blanket combined, Arin soon found himself falling asleep.   
He took one more look at the snoozing dan, smiling slightly to himself, before shutting is eyes and giving up to sleep.   
When Arin woke up he saw the still sleeping Dan.   
"Dan. Dan, baby, you have to get up."  
He started to gently shake the now groggy dan. "Come on, we have to record the last skyward sword video. If you don't get off me now, you'll never get up."  
Dan climbed off of Arin and grabbed the giant pikachu plushie they kept in the recording room and used it to fill his now empty arms.   
Arin started the recording and they went on with their days, filled with the happy thoughts and feelings they left with each other

**Author's Note:**

> guess where I said "fuck it, it's two weeks late"  
> Grumpskeleton.tumblr.com


End file.
